


Crickets - A Critical Role Fanfiction

by Pandaperson51



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaperson51/pseuds/Pandaperson51
Summary: The Mighty Nein settles down for an evening's rest on the road. Caduceus finds himself unable to sleep, underneath the glittering starlight above.
Kudos: 20





	Crickets - A Critical Role Fanfiction

It was evening, the sun had just gone down and the Mighty Nein were beginning to make camp. They’d been traveling all day, having run into a few nasty encounters along the way. The group was worn out, and Caleb bent down almost immediately as they found a spot to camp. 

“I’m starving,” Jester moaned as she plopped on the ground, pulling her cloak around herself. 

“Would you like a moss sandwich for you and Sprinkle?” Caduceus offered, pulling the food from his bag and handing it over.

“Thank you! I’m so hungry!” She said as she began to shovel food into her mouth, breaking off little pieces for the weasel in her hood who skittered and hissed as he took the food. 

Fjord and Beau managed to find some leftovers between the two of them, handing it over to Yasha and Nott as they group ate in relative silence, only the soft murmuring of Caleb’s incantation accompanying them. 

As the dome then sprung from the circle drawn, the group all stood and moved inside, laying down and beginning to fall asleep, one by one. 

Caduceus, however, found himself unable to sleep as he looked up at the twinkling stars above him. He was exhausted, yes. But there was something inside him, not allowing him to drift off. 

Sitting up, he glanced around at his companions, the rest of them already passed out. He slowly stood and stepped outside the circle, walking over to a nearby tree. 

He sat after a moment of looking around at his surroundings, perceptive gaze flickering through the dark before he turned his attention back up to the sky. There was something so comforting about the night sky. The vast amount of sky, how far it reached, past anything he’d ever seen. The thought was both frightening and fascinating. 

The crickets nearby in the grass began to chirp quietly, as Caduceus began to hum softly, quietly. Something so simple, just to fill the quiet of the night. 

The words of the song just seemed to come naturally, seemed to fall into place. 

“Here’s to the hearts that you’re gonna break, here’s to the lives that you’re gonna change..” 

The song was an old one he learned from his mom. She would sing it to him and his siblings and tuck them into bed. It held a special place in his heart. 

“Here’s to the fact that I’ll be sad without you, I want you to have it all.” 

The forest seemed to soak up the low bass rumble of his voice, the words floating among the leaves of the trees. He could recall lonely nights spent in the Blooming Grove, sitting among the flowers and wondering when his family would be home. 

“And may the best if your todays by the worst of your tomorrows, and may the road less paved be the road that you follow..” 

He could feel the tears begin to bubble up as he pushed them down. He couldn’t break down, all these people needed him. 

“Oh, I want you to have it all,  
All you can imagine   
All, no matter what your path is.   
If you believe it then anything can happen.”

He glances back towards the dome, hiding the view of his sleeping companions. He didn’t need the visual. He already knew Nott and Caleb were curled up together. Yasha was on her back, fast asleep. Jester was always curled up in her cloak with Sprinkle. Beau and Fjord were stretched out on either side of the group, on the edges, facing inward to protect the group. These people were his new family. He was there, supporting them. 

He was happy with that. 

“Here’s to the good time we’re gonna have, here’s to you always making me laugh, here’s to the fact that I’ll be sad without you, I want you to have it all.”   
~

**Author's Note:**

> The song Caduceus is singing is "Have it all" by Jason Mraz. This song holds a special place in my heart, as it was a favorite of a friend who passed away last year. I felt it fit, as well as the fact that this friend also happened to be a Dungeons and Dragons fan as well. While they weren't specifically a Critical Role fan, this fanfiction is a tip of the hat to them.


End file.
